


Animal Friends Groupchat

by Redd_ddd



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Sorry if it gets a tad too goofy at moments, The reason why it's rated mature is because of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd_ddd/pseuds/Redd_ddd
Summary: Kirby had planned to make a nice little reunion with Gooey and the animal friends. However, it was decided for a chatroom to be made for them so they can all have the opportunity to chatter with each other before the reunion.It's like Discord... well, kinda. Let's see what the animals decide to talk to each other about.
Kudos: 14





	1. The beginnings of the chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title literally being called "animal friends groupchat", Kirby and Gooey are still in the chatroom as they still count as part of this reunion.

_**King Dedede** created a chat named "Animal Chatroom"._

_**King Dedede** added **Kirby** , **Coo** , **Rick** , **Kine** , **Pitch** , **ChuChu** and **Nago** to the chat named "Animal Chatroom"._

_**Coo** is now online._

**King Dedede** : Yo! 

**Coo** : Hello! 

**King Dedede** : I just opened this up because I know y'all want to do a reunion at some point 

**King Dedede** : so y'all can chatter before then if you like 

**Coo** : Nice that you thought of doing that! 

**King Dedede** : I can make you admin if you'd like, Coo

 **King Dedede** : I trust your responsibility more than the others

 **Coo** : Sure, I'll take it.

_**King Dedede** gave **Coo** admin privileges._

_**Kirby** is now online._

**Kirby** : hi!!!

 **Coo** : Hey there, Kirby!

 **King Dedede** : yo kirby

 **King Dedede** aight ima hop outta here, y'all have fun now

 **Kirby** : ok bye!

_**King Dedede** is now offline._

**Coo** : Oh darn, lol he totally forgot to add Gooey to the chat list.

 **Coo** : I'll take care of that.

_**Coo** added **Gooey** to the chat named "Animal Chatroom"._

**Kirby** : how can you add people to the list?

 **Coo** : Dedede made me the admin in here.

 **Kirby** : oh

 **Kirby** : are the other animals in here already?

 **Coo** : They've been added here, but it's just me that is online right now.

 **Kirby** : I really seldom see chuchu, nago and pitch so I'd love to chatter with them

 **Kirby** : but anyways coo how has your day been?

 **Coo** : It's been good, though nothing too special.

 **Coo** : How about you?

 **Kirby** : same as you!

_**Rick** is now online._

_**Gooey** is now online._

**Kirby** : rick! gooey! hi!

 **Rick** : Oi

 **Gooey** : hi guys

 **Rick** : Whoever thought of making this chatroom deserves a medal

 **Coo** : That would be Dedede.

 **Rick** : ah I didn't pay attention to who did it lol

_**Kine** is now online._

**Kine** : YO WHATTUP PEEPS

 **Kirby** : Kine!!! HI

 **Rick** : OI KINE

 **Rick** : How's it crackin', dawg?

 **Kine** : It's crack-a-lackin', my man

 **Kine** : And hey Kirby!

 **Coo** : I know you guys normally like to do it, but since Kirby's in here I'd advise for you not to swear or go over the top with the memery-esque behavior.

 **Rick** : That's fine

 **Kine** : I'm cool with that

 **Gooey** : aight

 **Kirby** : I actually have to leave for the moment but I'll be back later

 **Kirby** : See you all soon! Tell the others I said hi

 **Rick** : Cya later buddy

 **Gooey** : take care, kirby!

 **Coo** : Yeah we'll tell them.

 **Kine** : aight kirby ttyl bud

 **Coo** : See you soon.

_**Kirby** is now offline._

**Kine** : Well if he's gone for now then does that mean we _can_ be a little cray cray?

 **Coo** : Yeah, it'd be fine for now.

 **Coo** : I'm not sure how the other three animals would think of it once they get here though.

 **Rick** : Speaking of which, I haven't seen them in a while.

 **Kine** : I bump into Chuchu sometimes, she lives at the shores near my place

 **Kine** : she has shitposted before lmao so I think she'd be fine with it here

 **Gooey** : what is she like now

 **Gooey** : does she still like kirby or what?

 **Kine** : She told me she's now a couple with that other girl octopus I always forget the name of

 **Gooey** : Wait you saying she gay??

 **Kine** : yup lmao

 **Rick** : Gay pride octopuses

 **Gooey** : lmfao

 **Kine** : I almost never see Pitch or Nago so I can't say if they will mind the silliness or not

 **Coo** : In that case, we'll just have to see about that when they come.

 **Kine** : I'm drinking a beer while in this chat rn

 **Rick** : same bro

 **Kine** : tubular

 **Gooey** :  


**Rick** : Gooey why

 **Rick** : Why are you suddenly being a stinky

 **Kine** : Gooey what the fuck bro

 **Kine** : you just did an unholy

 **Rick** : If I was your dad I'd spank you right now

 **Gooey** : If you were my dad that'd mean you'd be dark matter

 **Gooey** : HAH GOT 'EM

 **Coo** : oof

 **Rick** : smh

 **Kine** : Damn Rick you really gonna let him slam you like that??

 **Rick** : At least I wasn't the one that got falcon punched by chuchu because of licking her in that questionable area

 **Rick** : HAH GOT 'EM!

 **Gooey** : OW

 **Kine** :  


**Gooey** : Fuck, you got me there

 **Coo** : Lmao I remember that.

 **Coo** : That was.. something.

 **Gooey** : lmfao I'm sorry on what I just started

 **Rick** : lol u good man

 **Kine** : I can't believe I still have this image saved into my machine lmao

 **Coo** : What image?

 **Kine** :  


**Gooey** : o

 **Rick** : bruh

 **Kine** : Good 'ol times. Remember?

 **Coo** : Oh shit those times...

 **Rick** : That shit had me tripping balls so hard lmfao

 **Coo** : I remember being done with your guys' crap and I just left lol

 **Gooey** : the fuck happened to you guys during that?

 **Kine** : Didn't we celebrate for Kirby defeating some woman

 **Kine** : I forget what her name was

 **Coo** : Gryll?

 **Kine** : OH YEAH thanks for reminding me

 **Rick** : I'm sorry but I don't like it when Kirby sings

 **Kine** : Well yeah it's not good

 **Kine** : as much as we love kirby its bad when he sings

 **Rick** : yes it is

 **Gooey** : why wasn't i invited during that

 **Gooey** : smh I'm now reminded back when kirby neglected me

 **Gooey** : I don't like being reminded of that

 **Coo** : Yeah Kirby just had that weird phase where we were neglected

 **Coo** : But at least that's been over with

 **Kine** : I mean at least we aren't really neglected so much anymore

 **Gooey** : Yeah ikr

 **Gooey** : I even have my new plushie now which im cuddling with rn

 **Rick** : Same fam I cuddle my plushie too

 **Kine** : I can't keep one of mine because I live under water and I don't wanna get it wet

 **Kine** : Thankfully Kirby has one of mine so I can play with it when the reunion happens

 **Coo** : I keep mine in a distinct tree in Whispy's forest.

 **Rick** : https://www.deviantart.com/karasu-96/art/What-are-Friends-494631620

 **Gooey** : LOL KINE'S FACE

 **Coo** : Kine's smile in that image is great.

 **Kine** : Yes yes 100%

 **Kine** :  


**Kine** : Proof that I am God

 **Kine** : Everyone will bow down to me having that face

 **Gooey** : I'm scared

 **Kine** : Good

 **Kine** : Because I'll overthrow Dedede and become the new king of Dreamland

 **Coo** : Oh my

 **Rick** : damn bro

 **Gooey** : I'm doing tongue reflexes rn

 **Kine** : Gooey I forget do you actually type with your tongue or what

 **Gooey** : nah I just use the arms I can grow to type

 **Gooey** : lmao me using my tongue for that....

 **Kine** : ngl gooey I think you should lick marx

_**Nago** is now online._

**Gooey** : I don't know why I haven't thought of that yet

 **Rick** : NAGO

 **Gooey** : Thanks for the suggestion Kine

 **Coo** : Hey Nago!

 **Kine** : Yo, what's up cat boy?

 **Nago** : Hola!

 **Nago** : UwU

 **Gooey** : oh hey Nago!

 **Rick** : How's it poppin', brother?

 **Rick** : It's been a fat-ass minute

 **Nago** : It sure has, Rick

 **Nago** : Oh I'm doing a-ok my good sir

 **Coo** : You good with memey behavior being around here, Nago? These guys here often like to act silly

 **Nago** : I haven't really done memes much but i'm aight with that

 **Kine** : Oh, Kirby's not here rn but he said hi

 **Nago** : I miss kirby, I can't wait to see him in the reunion

 **Rick** : it gun be gud mate

 **Nago** : yes UwU

 **Gooey** : why do you uwu

 **Nago** : cuz I like doing it

 **Gooey** : ah ok

 **Coo** : We're just waiting on Pitch and ChuChu now.

 **Nago** : Pfft they're smelly anyways

 **Nago** : lol jk

 **Gooey** : lol

 **Rick** : what kind of shit do you do, nago?

 **Nago** : I sometimes watch anime

 **Rick** : You watch anime?

 **Kine** : Damn son that sounds dope

 **Nago** : Yeee

 **Rick** : What's your favorite anime?

 **Nago** : Dragon Ball and One Punch Man my favs

 **Kine** : I'd say Cory in the House is the best anime

 **Kine** : nah jk

 **Nago** : lmao dude

 **Gooey** : I should watch anime tbh

 **Kine** : In all seriousness, I wish Kirby had an actually good anime unlike the one that exists

 **Nago** : Yeah.. Kirby's anime wasn't very good

 **Kine** : Dude it's GARBAGE

 **Coo** : Kirby: Right Back at Ya was way too formulaic and I wasn't really a fan of how most of the characters were depicted.

 **Kine** : I will never forgive that show for making me have a crush on that dumb girl

 **Nago** : LMAO Kine I remember they made you have a crush on Fumu

 **Rick** : poor kine was butchered so bad in the anime

 **Kine** : I know and I fucking hated it so much

 **Kine** : Y'all know I already have a fuckin' wife

 **Kine** : I have PTSD from watching how I was portrayed in that show

 **Nago** : understandable

 **Gooey** : The kirby anime is automatically invalid for not featuring me

 **Nago** : Yeah and I was even fucking planned to appear in the show!

 **Kine** : Honestly with how the show was written you should actually be glad you weren't in it

 **Kine** : You likely would've been done shitty

 **Coo** : Probably wouldn't have had much of a role anyways, just like us.

 **Rick** : they didn't even make us his good friends like they should have

 **Rick** : pushed aside by OCs...

 **Kine** : Sorry if I sounded salty about that, though there's more reasons I hate the show aside from my portrayal

_**Pitch** is now online._

**Kine** : like the show generally being mean-spirited to poor kirby

 **Nago** : Nah Kine I don't blame you, the show has lots of flaws and I get that one part really made you lose your shit

 **Gooey** : hi!!!

 **Coo** : Pitch!

 **Rick** : yo pitch!

 **Pitch** : sup motherfuckers

 **Kine** : woah LOL I didn't know you already swear

 **Pitch** : yeee

 **Gooey** : Pitch got a big boy mouth

 **Coo** : Pitch, Kirby is not in here at the moment but he says hi.

 **Pitch** : ah tell him I said hi back

 **Pitch** : but anyways what have you guys been talking about?

 **Nago** : We were just talking about Kirby's anime

 **Pitch** : ew

 **Pitch** : I don't know why I was shafted in favor of that horrific yellow abomination

 **Coo** : Tokkori? Yeah he sucked.

 **Nago** : That guy was horrible

 **Pitch** : FUCK tokkori dude

 **Pitch** : I hate him with every inch of my body

 **Gooey** : well that's not a lot of inches

 **Gooey** : OOOOH GOT 'EM

 **Rick** : lmaoooo

 **Kine** : Damn

 **Pitch** : stfu gooey

 **Pitch** : but anyways

 **Pitch** : tokkori had no right to ever exist

 **Nago** : If Tokkori was real I'd just eat him

 **Nago** : Because fuck him he deserves it

 **Pitch** : Let me beat him up first then you can

 **Nago** : yeah sure thing UwU

 **Pitch** : nago you've scared me of wanting to use me as a ball but if tokkori was real you have every right to abuse that bastard

 **Nago** : lmfaoooo

 **Kine** : Tiff and Tuff had no right to exist either

 **Kine** : Why didn't they just use some actual game characters, LIKE US, as Kirby's co-participants instead of making those OC losers?

 **Coo** : No idea.

 **Rick** : There were so many choices of Kirby companions they could have done

 **Rick** : _like us..._

 **Coo** : Hopefully if a new Kirby anime was to exist we'd all actually have relevant roles.

 **Pitch** : better fucking hope a new anime would actually feature me, nago and chuchu

 **Nago** : ^

 **Nago** : We need more love!

 **Pitch** : and don't reinvent those OCs

 **Gooey** : wait, chuchu is the only animal not here in the chat yet

 **Pitch** : oh lmao I just realized she has yet to show up

 **Nago** : Maybe she's doing something right now?

 **Nago** : I only joined in as soon as I read the notification of being added here, so

 **Coo** : This chat won't close anytime soon so she'll have all the chances to come here.

 **Rick** : Here you go Nago

 **Rick** :  


**Nago** : Mmmmmm yes

 **Nago** : Rub rub UwU

 **Gooey** : I want nago to do that to me

 **Nago** : sure it can happen during the reunion UwU

 **Kine** : lmao

 **Rick** : he a good rubber

 **Pitch** : so I forgot to ask how y'all mofos doing

 **Pitch** : Jeez it's rare when I see you guys

 **Rick** : I'm doing noice

 **Coo** : I'm good.

 **Nago** : I just sometimes watch anime and chillax with my white kitty gf UwU

 **Gooey** : I vibe

 **Kine** : You Netflix and Chill with her, Nago?

 **Nago** : technically speaking yes

 **Kine** : yooo

 **Pitch** : wait kine do you actually type on land or what

 **Kine** : I use my computer inside an air bubble in my underwater cave home that me and Mine are currently living in

 **Kine** : I have a waterproof case for it in case if I need to carry it anywhere

 **Pitch** : oh

 **Pitch** : that's cool

 **Kine** : ikr?

 **Coo** : Kine, are you comfortable being on land in the reunion?

 **Kine** : I can handle it yes

 **Kine** : Especially since I believe there's a lake or two not far from the place in case it starts becoming a problem

 **Rick** : Pitch what kind of shit do you do out of curiosity?

 **Pitch** : I like to travel

 **Rick** : Oh nice

 **Coo** : Adventurous little bird huh?

 **Pitch** : sort of, yeah

 **Pitch** : that and I still see my mama occasionally

 **Gooey** : awww

 **Gooey** : too bad my kin was evil

 **Coo** : Lol and I'm still the only animal without a loved one from that one adventure

 **Coo** : Though to be honest I kinda prefer being solitary anyways

 **Rick** : understandable my guy

 **Rick** : You do you

 **Kine** : wait rick you still with pick?

 **Rick** : of course my dude

 **Rick** : am with her rn

 **Kine** : ah, mine's out doing something rn but she'll be in here with me soon

 **Pitch** : I remember chuchu told me she is literally gay with nyupun now

 **Kine** : Lmao she is

 **Rick** : They need gay pride flags

 **Rick** : If they don't already.. that is

 **Gooey** : smh that octopus is slow to come here

 **Rick** : inb4 she hates us

 **Kine** : typical girls being slow

 **Pitch** : hopefully it isn't too long

 **Nago** : rick you look kinda cuddly UwU

 **Nago** : ik we already got gfs but you wanna hug during the reunion? 

**Nago** : it won't be for long if you'd rather it not be long

 **Rick** : sure thing homie I'd accept that

 **Pitch** : a bit scared he'll use me like ball

 **Nago** : hehehehehehehehe

 **Pitch** : You bastard I can already see your smug behind that computer screen

 **Nago** : >:>

 **Nago** : UwU

 **Gooey** : do it to me!!!!

 **Nago** : Gooey of course I'll do it to you

 **Coo** : Too bad I'd just fly off if you tried it with me. No offense though.

 **Nago** : WOW COO

 **Nago** : U NO WANT HUG FROM ME???

 **Coo** : Sorry I'll pass. lmao

 **Nago** : :(

 **Nago** : oke i get it not everybody likes it

 **Kine** : Gooey you wanna be in my mouth homie?

_**ChuChu** is now online._

**Gooey** : maybe?

 **Pitch** : OH SHIT

 **Gooey** : perhaps kine

 **Pitch** : CHUCHU

 **Coo** : There she is!

 **Rick** : CHOO CHOO GOES THE TRAIN

 **Nago** : oh she finally here

 **Kine** : Yo Chuchu welcome you blob.. oh sorry I mean octopus

 **Kine** : Fuck, my bad

 **Gooey** : about time ur ass got here, chuchu

 **ChuChu** : Huh?

 **ChuChu** : Am I late?

 **Coo** : Well you're the last animal to show up.

 **Coo** : But eh. It's fine.

 **ChuChu** : I only just saw the notification now

 **ChuChu** : I wasn't available online earlier

 **Kine** : tis fine you got here when you got here

 **ChuChu** : Wait is Kirby in here?

 **Coo** : Not right now but he says hi

 **ChuChu** : Oh, okay.

 **Coo** : He said he'll be back later, though.

 **Rick** : Are you actually gay lmao

 **ChuChu** : Yes I'm gay

 **ChuChu** : With Nyupun

 **Rick** :  


**Gooey** : being gay sounds fun ngl

 **Gooey** : i'd like to lick marx in that particular spot of his

 **ChuChu** : Bold of you to assume I don't already got a flag for that

 **Nago** : LMAO gooey

 **Nago** : I'd pay to watch that UwU

 **Kine** : record it when you get to doing that my dude

 **Kine** : it makes me laugh to think about

 **Pitch** : Gooey x Marx?

 **Coo** : Seems like it...

 **Rick** : I could see that being cute tbh

 **Rick** : heh heh

 **Gooey** : I can't believe I haven't thought of proposing to him earlier

 **Gooey** : Again kine thanks for suggesting that

 **Kine** : np bud

 **ChuChu** : Eww, you guys were talking about Kirby's anime show?

 **ChuChu** : Sorry I was scrolling up

 **Nago** : Yeah we were

 **Rick** : yeah

 **Kine** : the show fucking sucks

 **Pitch** : idk why three of us got shafted

 **Gooey** : make that four!

 **ChuChu** : Dude just about everyone in the show was mean to Kirby

 **ChuChu** : Especially Tokkori

 **Pitch** : fuck that guy to hell

 **ChuChu** : Kirby deserved so much better than that asshole

 **Kine** : again, y'all likely would have been butchered if the show featured you lmao

 **ChuChu** : If I myself was in the anime universe, I would want to have tried to be a good friend to the poor boy because he deserved so much better than how he was treated

 **Kine** : doubtful they would've depicted you like that, but yeah 

**Nago** : I want a good, proper Kirby anime

 **ChuChu** : ^

 **Coo** : Even Dedede said he didn't like how he was handled in the show and that he felt sorry for Escargoon being abused.

 **Rick** : Not surprised to hear that

 **Gooey** : how did you know he said that

 **Gooey** : you like him??

 **Coo** : wtf no he just told me that one time

 **ChuChu** : Sounds like I should write a Coo x Dedede fanfiction

 **Coo** : Sounds like I should write a Gooey x ChuChu fanfiction.

 **Pitch** : oof

 **ChuChu** : no fuck no

 **Nago** : lmfao I would approve of that

 **Kine** : lmaooooo coo

 **Coo** : Why do you think he licked you that one time?

 **Nago** : You two would make an adorable couple UwU

 **Gooey** : sorry if I flustered you during that time but

 **Gooey** : ;)

 **ChuChu** : Gooey what the fuck dude

 **ChuChu** : You literally just said you wanted Marx though

 **ChuChu** : and I ain't gonna ditch Nyupun

 **Gooey** : i still do

 **Gooey** : i was just joking with that winky smile

 **Kine** : Lmao

 **ChuChu** : oh

 **ChuChu** : Nah this is who you REALLY should be shipped with

 **ChuChu** :  


**Gooey** : BUT HE'S FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

 **Gooey** : but yeah deep down inside that I'd love that

 **ChuChu** : ok fair enough

 **Gooey** : Also I fuck with that video so much

 **Kine** : Of course you fuck with that video

 **Gooey** : I watch it every day

 **Kine** : Would've been surprising if you didn't

 **Pitch** : wait what video?

 **Gooey** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3GEg9PJ458

 **Gooey** : that image is the thumbnail of it

 **Pitch** : oh yeah that lmao

 **Coo** : That video was great ngl

 **Rick** : yeee it was, boi

 **Gooey** : chuchu im curious

 **Gooey** : whats your terms with kirby like nowadays? friends i assume?

 **ChuChu** : More or less

 **ChuChu** : The last time I saw him was a while though...

 **Nago** : lmao I think we all remember you really liked him that one time UwU

 **ChuChu** : Well after all I only participated in one major adventure of his..

 **ChuChu** : I did act sweet to him at times after that but it wasn't like during the adventure

 **ChuChu** : I just went on and chose to be dating Nyupun

 **Gooey** : but didn't you sit on his face with the broomstick in the star allies event?

 **ChuChu** : He just requested for that cleaning attack I had when he summoned us three with those broom hatters

 **Coo** : Pretty sure Kirby has no desire for a singular love interest, instead his love is for all of his allies.

 **Rick** : Tbh I completely forgot ribbon kissed him

 **ChuChu** : What Coo said, also that Ribbon kiss was literally just a thank you for helping her save her planet

 **Pitch** : doesn't she stick to her planet most of the time anyways?

 **Coo** : Yes

 **ChuChu** : Yes

 **Kine** : it's ok we can all show affection to him at the reunion lmao

 **Gooey** : kirby loves us all!

 **ChuChu** : It's always a pleasant little surprise when he decides to see me though

 **ChuChu** : He requests a hug from me everytime he sees me because he said I'm a good hugger

 **Gooey** : awwwww i wanna hug him too

 **Nago** : Me too! I want it during the reunion! UwU

 **ChuChu** : Well I'm sure he would allow it when you ask him!

 **Pitch** : me hugging kirby would make me warm inside

 **Rick** : We all hug him during the reunion bruh

 **Kine** : ^

 **Kine** : Tbf I don't know how the fuck I could hug him back properly unless it was underwater

 **Coo** : I'm sure you could figure that out with him, no worries.

 **Kine** : ye

 **Gooey** : Guys I think I'm gonna propose to marx in private messages

 **Gooey** : So I will still be online but not looking in here for now

 **Coo** : lmao aight

 **Kine** : Alright boi

 **Nago** : I hope he reciprocates lmao

 **Gooey** : wish me luck!

 **ChuChu** : good luck lmfao

 **Rick** : good luck boi

 **Pitch** : what should we talk about now?

 **Coo** : I have an idea.

 **Coo** : While Kirby is still offline, how about we discuss what little plans we could have for the reunion?

 **Coo** : Like little games or what foods we could bring for him to eat.

\---  
TO BE CONTINUED INTO A NEXT CHAPTER...

sorry this is the very first time i attempted a chatfic. i at least tried.


	2. Plans for reunion.. amongst other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Kirby's absence, Gooey and the animals talk about their plans for the reunion, which the chapter also includes what happens after Gooey proposed to Marx in DMs.

**Pitch** : oooh yeah good idea

 **Pitch** : btw aren't we doing this at kirby's house?

 **Rick** : How does a pizza sound to y'all

 **Coo** : Yeah Pitch, we are.

 **Nago** : The most obvious plan is that Kirby gives all of us hugs! UwU

 **Nago** : :3

 **ChuChu** : yes, of course

 **Kine** : A pizza, eh?

 **Nago** : PIZZA????

 **ChuChu** : And yes to the pizza

 **Nago** : YOU JUST MADE MY EYES OPEN RIGHT NOW

 **Rick** : Ye brother

 **Rick** : It fits because we'd be a group of eight

 **Rick** : One slice for all of us

 **Kine** : kirby would eat the whole fucking thing without giving us a chance to eat our slices

 **Coo** : I guess we'd have to have the slices already cut beforehand, then.

 **Rick** : we could do that yes

 **Nago** : More than one box plz?

 **Nago** : I could easily do more than just one slice...

 **Kine** : Imagine gooey trying to eat his slice

 **Rick** : Two boxes?

 **Pitch** : tbh I only need one slice

 **ChuChu** : Gooey with his tongue just makes a literal mess out of his slice lmao

 **Pitch** : anyone can take my second slice

 **Nago** : I'll take it!!! UwU

 **Rick** : damn nago lmao you sound crazy for pizza

 **Nago** : I love pizza!

 **Kine** : Well to be fair not liking pizza would be pretty unholy

 **Rick** : Does two boxes work? You'd have three for taking Pitch's

 **Nago** : ye im ok with that

 **ChuChu** : Kirby's gonna need some strawberry shortcake...

 **ChuChu** : I can provide that for him!

 **Pitch** : why the hell didn't we think that earlier?

 **Coo** : Good idea.

 **Pitch** : he spent a whole fucking adventure just to get that stolen cake back

 **Coo** : Indeed.

 **Coo** : And this time he won't need to worry about it being stolen.

 **Rick** : Yeah at least the squeaks are chill af nowadays

 **Kine** : That adventure proves that Kirby is basically a yandere for strawberry shortcake

 **Kine** : Steal it from him and he'll commit mega genocide

 **ChuChu** : lmao kine

 **Nago** : I love to chase Daroach UwU

 **Rick** : lol i saw you chasing him that one time

 **Rick** : twas funny

 **Nago** : ikr

 **Kine** : nobody else gets to eat the cake

 **ChuChu** : lol I only intend to bring it just for him

 **Coo** : Maxim tomatoes for Kirby?

 **Coo** : Could also just bring various foods out of Whispy's forest for us to eat too.

 **Rick** : Yee

 **ChuChu** : There better be strawberries..

 **Pitch** : bruh I live on fruits

 **Kine** : bruh

 **Kine** : I might bring some beer over

 **Kine** : Nah just kidding lol I won't do that

 **Rick** : lul

 **Coo** : Yeah.. better off not doing that. Since Kirby will be present.

 **Kine** : Yee, don't really wanna drink that stuff around him

 **Coo** : Best if we just act clean when in front of him. No swearing nor drinking stuff like that in his presence.

 **Pitch** : it's kind of hilarious to think that I'm actually younger than kirby but yet I swear

 **Rick** : lmao

 **ChuChu** : Same although I'm just a tiny bit older than him

 **Pitch** : jeez I act ridiculous for my age

 **Coo** : To be fair, Kirby _is_ an age regressor.

 **Coo** : He never swears and doesn't like it when people do it in front of him.

 **Coo** : It's the reason why I have said that we shouldn't swear when Kirby comes back into this chat.

 **ChuChu** : I understand that c:

 **ChuChu** : And yeah that won't be a problem

 **Pitch** : that's fine

 **Nago** : yeah I can commit zero bad words when he's here

 **Nago** : I understand, the boi just wanna stay clean and cheerful

 **Kine** : So uhh

 **Kine** : Would any of us do any sort of dances lmao

 **ChuChu** : Hey Kine

 **ChuChu** : I wonder if you'd be able to do this

 **Kine** : Wut

 **ChuChu** :  


**Rick** oh my

 **Kine** : Oh

 **Kine** : Uhh... sorry but as much as I'd like to do that, I don't think I can

 **Kine** : My fins ain't big enough for that

 **Rick** : oof

 **Nago** : rip UwU

 **ChuChu** : rip

 **Kine** : ima see if I can pull off something similar to this tho

 **Kine** :  


**ChuChu** : Okay that'd.. be fine.

 **Kine** : It might require some extra bottled water though if you guys are willing to bring that

 **Coo** : Yeah we can do that.

 **ChuChu** : Yes

 **Kine** : regardless if there might be a nearby pond

 **Rick** : ngl I'm gonna perform dedede's big gay dance

 **Kine** : lmao rick

 **Nago** : I'd do it too!!!

 **Nago** : :3

 **ChuChu** : lmfao

 **Coo** : ngl I'm gonna say that's a good idea

 **Rick** : ikr???

 **Rick** : as a matter of fact why don't we all do the big gay dance?

 **Pitch** : sure

 **Kine** : No idea if I'd be capable of that

 **Kine** : would be fucking dope to watch y'all do it though

 **Rick** : tis fine brother, I understand

 **Kine** : ye

 **Gooey** : FUCK

 **Gooey** : DAMN IT

 **Kine** : GOOEY

 **Rick** : GOOEY

 **Nago** : GOOOOEEEYYY

 **ChuChu** : GOOEY WHAT HAPPENED

 **Nago** : HOW DID IT GO MY BOY

 **Pitch** : Oh shit

 **Gooey** : MARX DID NOT RETURN MY FEELINGS

 **Gooey** : HE CALLED ME A STUPID FAG

 **Gooey** : THEN BLOCKED ME

 **Coo** : RIP Gooey.

 **Rick** : Wow he offensive to gay men

 **Pitch** : oof

 **Nago** : awww I was hoping it'd go well

 **ChuChu** : Sorry to hear that :c

 **Kine** : Gooey bro I'm sorry that shit has happened to you my good sir

 **Kine** : Consider this a sympathy message for your love feelings not being returned to you

 **Nago** : poor gooey

 **Gooey** : danke

 **Gooey** : but anyways

 **Gooey** : right before he blocked me he told me that I should be a couple with chuchu

 **Gooey** : and he also said he's gonna write a fanfiction of shipping me with her

 **Kine** : LMAOOOO

 **Nago** : LOOOOL

 **ChuChu** : He fucking.. what?

 **Rick** :  


**ChuChu** : No

 **Rick** : big fucking oof

 **Pitch** : massive fucking oof

 **Kine** : man he actually went that route lmao

 **Coo** : Damn, what a savage.

 **Nago** : sounds great XDDDDD

 **Nago** : My eyes have opened from the immense laughter I have commenced

 **ChuChu** : Absolutely not fucking happening

 **ChuChu** : That clowny-ass lunatic really gonna do that?

 **Nago** : Gooey, I dare you to flirt with Chuchu right now

 **ChuChu** : no, don't you dare

 **Gooey** : yeah sure thing

 **Kine** : oh shit oh fuck

 **Gooey** : HAAAY CHU CHUUUUUU

 **Gooey** : <3

 **ChuChu** : Too bad I'm oblivious

 **Coo** : Ngl I'd laugh if he actually flirts with her at the reunion.

 **Gooey** : damn it, fine, i give up

 **ChuChu** : Good

 **Nago** : aww damn it

 **ChuChu** : But anyways

 **ChuChu** : I'm gonna get back at that purple clown bastard and write a Marx x Gryll fanfiction

 **Kine** : Oh my

 **Rick** : damn

 **Pitch** : looool

 **Gooey** : oh damn that sounds cool

 **Nago** : ooo UwU

 **ChuChu** : Yeah

 **ChuChu** : Did I mention how I'm... actually friends with Gryll?

 **Rick** : Wait fr?

 **Kine** : oh nice

 **ChuChu** : She hella chill

 **ChuChu** : She flirted with Marx before and it pissed him off every time she did it

 **ChuChu** : So that's why I plan that fanfiction as revenge

 **Pitch** : we shouldn't tell marx about this

 **Pitch** : because the revenge won't be successful if he knows

 **Gooey** : write a part where she shoves her broomstick up marx's butt

 **ChuChu** : lmaoo

 **ChuChu** : Now that I think about it, I should definitely DM Gryll about this because I bet she will get a kick out of it

 **Pitch** : don't have her tell marx

 **ChuChu** : I won't.

 **Coo** : Gooey, I ought to remind you to scroll up in case you missed what we were talking about when you weren't looking here.

 **Gooey** : ah aight sorry

 **Gooey** : I was just quick to talk about what the result was from dming marx

 **Coo** : It's all good.

 **Kine** : We was talking about foods and dances that would occur, my broski

 **Nago** : We talked about getting pizza UwU

 **Rick** : ye bro we'd all be eating pizza

 **ChuChu** : Don't bother trying to eat the strawberry shortcake that I'm bringing because it's only for Kirby

 **Gooey** : Pizza you say???????

 **Rick** : yos brother

 **Gooey** :  


**Kine** : what the fuck

 **Nago** : huh what's this??

 **ChuChu** : oh

 **Pitch** : what the...

 **Kine** : Okay but what the actual fuck is up with that crust

 **Kine** : Why is the crust pink

 **Nago** : I mean ngl that looks tasty with all that bacon :3

 **Nago** : despite it looking like kirby

 **Rick** : I swear, gooey literally finds the weirdest shit fr

 **Kine** : ikr?

 **Gooey** : apparently the pink crust is from food coloring

 **Gooey** : lmao imagine if we got kawasaki to make that shit

 **Rick** : nah fam

 **Pitch** : nah that'd be weird af

 **Pitch** : plus what do you think kirby would feel of it?

 **Coo** : Eh... I mean, once he knows it's just food that's designed to look like him, he'll just eat it anyways.

 **Gooey** : we bringing fish over?

 **Kine** : Fuck off man!

 **ChuChu** : oof

 **Gooey** : but i like to eat fish... :(

 **Kine** : lmao I'm just messing with you

 **Kine** : I know you just mean small fish and not me

 **Kine** : Idc if small fish is brought over to y'all to eat

 **Nago** : heheh :3 I'll take fish

 **Rick** : Yo gooey we talked about doing the big gay dance

 **Gooey** : wait you did??

 **Rick** : yuppers

 **Kine** : Gooey can you even do the big gay dance

 **Gooey** : idk

 **Gooey** : I mean I could try but eh

 **Rick** : Gooey just how far can you stretch your tongue

 **Gooey** : far as fuck boi

 **Gooey** : I could basically wrap you all together with my tongue

 **Kine** : that sounds mildly scary

 **ChuChu** : No thanks I'll pass

 **Pitch** : I wouldn't like for that to happen

 **Kine** : Why would any of us like for that to happen?

 **Coo** : I would have to pass on that too, sorry..

 **Nago** : Tbh I wouldn't really have a problem with Gooey licking me

 **Gooey** : haaaah nago

 **Gooey** : you _want_ me to lick you??? :3

 **Nago** : I mean sure, if you want to

 **Nago** : UwU

 **Kine** : I'm going to bet that nobody here wants to be licked aside from Nago

 **Rick** : I wouldn't really want it

 **Pitch** : me neither

 **Coo** : No.

 **ChuChu** : 100% no

 **Gooey** : lmao let's see if kirby wants it

 **Rick** : inb4 he says no

 **Kine** : Gooey when Kirby says no to the licks  


**ChuChu** : lmao

 **Pitch** : oof

 **Gooey** : OH YEAH WELL YOU KNOW WHAT BITCHES???

 **Gooey** : It's obvious kirby will still hug me harder than the rest of you so here's y'all reactions being jealous to how tightly he hugs me  


**Rick** : lmfao at coo flipping off

 **Coo** : XDDD

 **Nago** : Wrong, I will force Kirby to hug me the hardest!!!

 **Nago** : >:(

 **Pitch** : just like the old days huh?

 **Rick** : Lmao the salt we all had when we got replaced each time

 **Kine** : The reunion ain't gonna be like that one adventure

 **Kine** : Why the hell does it matter on who he hugs the "hardest"

 **Coo** : ^

 **Kine** : Just be glad y'all gonna be hugged in the first place

 **Coo** : No need to fight over who he likes the most.

 **Coo** : The reunion is about all of us having a fair share of being with him.

 **Nago** : okay fair enough lmao

 **ChuChu** : I'm just glad I will see him and receive a hug from him, because I don't see him too often

 **Gooey** : fuck, sorry I started that argument

 **ChuChu** : It's okay

 **Rick** : You're good, gooey

 **Gooey** : can I hug you guys too?

 **ChuChu** : I mean

 **ChuChu** : If you won't have your tongue out for that, sure

 **Rick** : yeah bud I'll take one from you!

 **Coo** : Sure thing Gooey.

 **Gooey** : :D

 **Gooey** : ye it won't be

 **Nago** : consider me an exception

 **Nago** : I wouldn't mind your tongue being out if you hug me

 **Nago** : I already lick myself UwU

 **Gooey** : lmao I lick myself too

 **Pitch** : I mean I'll take a gooey hug but you dare even show that tongue and I'll go fucking squawk squawk

 **Kine** : lmao

 **Gooey** : I said it won't be out tho :(

 **Gooey** : do not worry

 **Pitch** : lol

 **Pitch** : aight, I was just sayin'

 **Gooey** : Kine I remember you said about me riding in your mouth

 **Kine** : Yee

 **Kine** : I assume you want me to like.. run around the area with you inside my mouth?

 **Gooey** : yos

_**King Dedede** is now online._

**Rick** : Dedede????

 **ChuChu** : Woah

 **Gooey** : HOLY FUCK!

 **Pitch** : how tf did he get in here?

 **Nago** : Ayyy

 **Kine** : Dedede was invited?

 **Coo** : He was the one that made this chatroom for us lol.

 **Kine** : ah

 **King Dedede** : Yo!!!

 **Kine** : ayy what's poppin' man?

 **Gooey** : yo right back at ya!!!

 **King Dedede** : I'm good just randomly popped in to see what's been up in here

 **Coo** : Kirby isn't here right now but everyone else is.

 **Coo** : We were talking about foods we would bring at the reunion.

 **King Dedede** : nice!

 **King Dedede** : I wonder what kinds of food?

 **Rick** : Pizza

 **ChuChu** : I'll have strawberry shortcake in it but only Kirby will eat it

 **Pitch** : fruits because they're godly

 **King Dedede** : lmao strawberry shortcake

 **King Dedede** : Good lord I still remember when that pink squirt came to my castle for that damn cake even though I didn't steal it

 **King Dedede** : and I was so pissed off that I basically just threw his bum out

 **Nago** : lol yeah I recall that

 **Gooey** : lmaoooo

 **Kine** : lol when he automatically assumed it was you who stole the cake

 **Coo** : Lol, well this time the cake won't get stolen.

 **Coo** : There'd be the seven of us watching him eating it so no one can steal it.

 **King Dedede** : lol

 **King Dedede** : Well, Kirby and I are definitely a lot softer together than we were back then

 **King Dedede** : He'll sure be in for surprises when he comes back in here cause of what y'all thought of bringing

 **Kine** ikr?

 **ChuChu** : Yeaaaah it's gonna be somethin when he comes back

 **Rick** : yo dedede we're likely gonna pull off your big gay dance in the reunion

 **King Dedede** : LOL

 **King Dedede** : that's great

 **Pitch** : when was the last time you yourself even did it?? lol

 **King Dedede** : I can't remember tbh with you.

 **King Dedede** : very long time ago

 **Coo** : Lmao I've watched you do it in person.

 **King Dedede** :  


**Nago** : You can have mah BIG GAY DANCE!!!

 **Gooey** : top tier dance

 **Gooey** : not sure if I can do it though but I'll try

 **Rick** : It's good shit my man.

 **King Dedede** : Well I'm gonna hop off again, I was just checking in

 **King Dedede** : y'all have fun especially when kirby comes back!

 **ChuChu** : Thanks, later!

 **Rick** : ofc man!

 **Coo** : Later, Dedede.

 **Kine** : cya

 **Gooey** : bai

_**King Dedede** is now offline._

**Gooey** : I wonder why kirby has yet to come back?

 **Coo** : He's probably just had stuff to do.

 **Rick** : Yeah most likely

 **Pitch** : damn I've already been in here for a while and he has yet to come back

 **Pitch** : must've had a lot to do

 **ChuChu** : Well, hopefully it's not toooo long until he comes back

 **ChuChu** : I'm sure he might get excited about me bringing that shortcake!

 **Kine** : yeah

 **Nago** : I miss him

 **ChuChu** : yes, same

 **Pitch** : same

 **Rick** : I wonder why you three don't see him too often?

 **Nago** : I lounge around in home way too much

 **Pitch** : idk, I guess because I travel around dreamland so damn much

 **ChuChu** : Well.. I'm kind of elusive, not many see me

 **ChuChu** : It's a little hard to explain that deeper though.

 **Rick** : you fine

 **Kine** : not really elusive to me lmao

 **ChuChu** : true, true, kine

 **Kine** : you bump into me and mine sometimes

 **ChuChu** : By the way, sorry to suddenly change the topic

 **ChuChu** : But

 **ChuChu** : Gryll burst out laughing when I told her in DM about the fic I'm doing of her and Marx

 **ChuChu** : and she'll tease him with it after I finish it

 **Pitch** : looool

 **Kine** : damn

 **Rick** : damn

 **Gooey** : how far you get into that?

 **ChuChu** : Very little as of right now

 **ChuChu** : I'm not in a rush, I'm waiting for Marx to post his shit first so I can slam him even harder

 **Gooey** : lmaooo

 **Rick** : oof

 **Kine** : Are you keeping it a secret as of what you planned for it so far

 **ChuChu** : I am

 **ChuChu** : Though I'm multitasking so there hasn't been much planning for it yet

 **Kine** : ah

 **Gooey** : well, since my proposition to marx failed

 **Gooey** : I wonder who I should go after next?

 **Gooey** : any suggestions? I know chuchu won't want me and I understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang is still waiting for Kirby to come back into the chatroom... although they did settle with some of the reunion plans they will do, so now they'll talk about what potential candidates Gooey could ship himself with until Kirby finally comes back.
> 
> Also, worth to note that since Pitch mentions how he's younger than Kirby yet swears... I will mention that in this chatfic, Kirby is 14 in human years while Pitch is 11. Chuchu is 15, Gooey is 16, Nago is 19, and then Rick, Coo and Kine are all in their twenties.


End file.
